


untitled project no. 3

by em_the_gem



Series: untitled malec drabbles [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cold mornings in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/em_the_gem/pseuds/em_the_gem
Summary: come say hi on tumblr:oneofmanyjonathans





	untitled project no. 3

It was still dark out, the winter slowly taking shape as it had arrived with shorter days and colder nights. A blue-gray sky outside lit up with the orange light of the lampposts. Fog rolled through the tall buildings and covered Brooklyn in a sheet of smudged brown and gray.

The orange from the lampposts streamed in through the uncovered windows of the loft and fell upon the ground and up on the bed where two bodies lay, flushed together, one man on top of the other.

The sound of giggles and soft laughter filled their early morning and made 6am seem a little bit brighter than it actually was. The rustling of sheets and blankets as the two men moved around on the bed caused the blankets to fall onto the ground.

“Shit!” Alec murmured as the cold early morning air hit his naked backside, causing unpleasant shivers to run down his spine, and he curled up next to Magnus to engulf himself in the warmth his body radiated. Magnus chuckled in return and with a snap of his fingers and a flash of blue sparks, the blankets were all in place, covering both of them as they settled next to each other.

“That’s what you get for waking me up at an ungodly hour of the day,” said Magnus and closed his eyes as he once again felt Alec’s lips on his neck, soft and damp from previous kisses.

“I know,” he sighed in response and in between kisses. “But I’m going to be out all day and all night for the new recruits. Who knows when I’ll see you again?”

“I always thought I was the one with a flair for the dramatics?” Magnus said in mock offense. Alec hovered above him, arms stretched on either sides of his shoulders and looked down at him with a raised eyebrow.

Bending his arms he came down to place a soft kiss to Magnus’ already kiss-swollen lips. He repeated the movement a couple of times, kissing Magnus softly each time, before Magnus himself put a finger to his lips.

“Are you doing push-ups in bed or are you being a tease?” he asked with a playful smile ghosting his lips.

Alec huffed out a laugh and came down on top of him. With his legs straddling Magnus’ and his arms tucked behind Magnus’ back, he snuggled his face into his neck. His scent of sandalwood, sleep and magic lingered to his body and as Alec opened his mouth to place languid kisses on his crows bone he could taste a faint trace of sweat.

A soft moan escaped Magnus lips as he felt Alec’s tongue caressing his skin, and his breath hitched when Alec’s teeth grazed his crows bone as Alec began moving his mouth further down.

With a hand running through his hair, Magnus gently tucked at the strands for Alec to come back. Their lips met again more fervently this time and Magnus slung his arms around him and held him close. The gentle press of tongue against tongue was familiar and welcomed as it spread warmth through their bodies.

“I don’t want to go,” Alec breathed as they pulled away only to leave their foreheads touching. Magnus dug his nose into Alec’s cheek and sat up, pushing Alec up in the movement. 

Alec sat with his head thrown back and sighed heavily, licking his lips and rubbing a palm all over his face to wipe sleep away. Magnus looked at him and the way the streetlight and dawning light lit his pale skin and the dark runes, and in that moment Magnus didn’t want him to go either.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr: [ oneofmanyjonathans ](https://oneofmanyjonathans.tumblr.com/)


End file.
